1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automobiles and more particularly pertains to a motorized accessory which may be used to provide emergency motive power for a disabled vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of towing devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, such devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of towing vehicles are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. These devices are usually connected to a conventional motor vehicle, i.e. tow trucks, which is separate and distinct from the disabled vehicle to be towed.
In this respect, the accessory according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of a self-help means of moving a disabled motor vehicle.
The prior art, while not directly pertinent to this invention, is directed mainly to towing bars or hitches for vehicles, e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,482,853; 4,871,183; 3,865,405; 4,078,821; and 4,744,583.